


A Touch of Magic {Part II}

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Sky x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Arriving at Alfea College, rumored whispers of your powers are being flung around the school as they were not considered traditional. It seemed like no one wanted anything to do with you, except for one blonde haired Specialist.
Relationships: Sky of Eraklyon x reader
Kudos: 18





	A Touch of Magic {Part II}

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.4k 
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of injuries (a broken ankle) and major fluff! 
> 
> A/N: A part two was requested by @atlas-of-a-human-soul so here it is! This is the ending of this small series! Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

The colors of Fall were quickly replaced by the light fall of snow as Winter Break was right around the corner. Watching the semester end was sad to see, as you had accomplished so much in the past few months. Opening your grey duffel bag, you fill it to the brim with your clothes and a makeup bag with necessities that you brought with you. Reaching underneath your bed, you pull out the bin you kept for the bathroom, your fingers twist around the softest short sleeved pink shirt you've ever felt in your life.

Neatly folding the shirt, you smirk to yourself as you hide it in the bottom of your bag before zipping it up. Tossing it on the floor, you collapse on your bed. Rubbing your face, you sigh into your hands. You really don't want to leave Alfea, but you have too. There's no way you could stay as everyone's going back home. Staring at the ceiling, zone out, and think about everything that happened during the year. The training you received, getting splashed with beer, becoming the best of friends with the girls in your suite, and most importantly: spending countless hours with Sky.

Truth be told, you adored that boy to death. You loved spending every minute with Sky, and he did with you. After being paired up with him before the Burned Ones came to invade the school, you both defended the domed building with your fellow classmates as you briefly saw Bloom defeat the vile creatures. Then after meeting his father, Andreas, Sky made sure to keep you hidden from his father's grasp. As he didn't want the notable warrior and Rosalind to discover your powers.

You were grateful for Sky. He brought out the best in you and you made him the strong guy you knew he could be. Softly smiling to yourself, a quick knock on your bedroom door briefly distracts you. Turning to the hardwood door, Sky opens the door.

"Y/n, you're already packed?" He asks, plopping down on the bed next to you.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to go home. I'm dreading it." You reply, turning your head to face him.

"Don't say that. Your parents will be very happy to see you." Sky says.

"Yeah, but I wonder how they're going to freak when they see this." You explain.

Moving your fingers in the air, dark mulberry flecks of dark energy spark from your fingers. Forming a small ball of energy the size of a handful of blueberries, you let go, letting the magic fade. Dropping your hand down to your waist, you bite your lip.

Sky turns to face you. His dark brown eyes gaze into yours with the kindest of hearts.

"They'll still love you all the same, Y/n. ...Just like I do." Sky softly whispers to you.

"Really?" You surprisingly ask.

"Really." He responds.

Smiling at one another, Sky's fingers interlock with yours, and the two of you shuffle closer. Your noses touch together just as Sky wraps his arm around your shoulder.

******

"You sure you're going to be okay?" You ask, hoisting your bag to the base of your shoulder.

"Well, I'll be alright. Andreas wants to reconnect. Sadly, he wants to do it in Eraklyon." Sky explains and puts his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Okay. Be careful, Sky. I know he's your father, but he was gone for a long time." You reply.

"I will. I'll do my best not to give too much away. Especially about us. About you." He says with a sigh.

"You're going to be fine." You respond, squeezing his elbow.

"See you in three weeks?" He asks.

"Definitely." You answer.

Boarding the bus, you find a seat by the window and set your duffel bag down next to you. Watching the bus drive further away, you leave Alfea and head back to Arizona.

Although you were dreading coming home, you did miss your house. Once you got home, your parents told you that they were planning to spend the holidays in Maine. It was a nice change and you were more than happy to join them. The first few days were wonderful. You told your parents all about Alfea and all the friends you had made. You also mentioned that the "jet lag" wasn't helping, since you informed them that the College was in London. So after sleeping for twelve hours straight, your parents took you out to lunch.

Eating at a restaurant by the ocean, the three of you were waiting for your food. Your parents curiously asked how your classes were, how different the food was, and what it was like to share a suite with four other girls. You explained that it was amazing and that everything was working out okay. Finishing up the meal, you were caught off guard when a pair of hands cover your eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice jokingly taunts.

"Hmm, could it be Amy? Or is it Dan?" You playfully banter.

The pair of hands leave your eyes and are replaced with the sight of Sky's face. His cheeks, ears, and the tip of his nose are red from the cold weather.

"Sky!" You exclaim, standing from your chair.

Hugging him, you find yourself speechless at how he got here. You thought that Andreas would have Sky attached to his hip.

"What are you doing here? Does your dad know you're here?" You ask.

"He does actually. But I told him I wanted to sightsee for a bit before going back to..." He trails off, gazing to your parents.

"-Scotland." Sky stutters.

After talking with your parents, you and Sky head down to the jetties down by the lighthouse. Taking your hand in his, Sky puts your right hand in his warm jacket pocket. Smiling, you still can't shake the fact that he travelled all this way to see you.

But this wasn't the first time Sky came to Earth. He came to San Francisco with you and your family for Spring Break, just as he got permission from Silva. Walking through the city with him, he was amazed by everything and at how things worked without magic. While you were there, you introduced him to pizza and you swore you'd never seen someone so happy.

Once you both reach the jetties, the two of you sit down on the large boulders protecting the closest seawall. Pulling your hood up, you offer Sky your brand new beanie. Warming up from the bright sun for a moment, you state that it's time for a warm drink. Getting your footing, Sky has already made it to the sidewalk when you feel your left ankle get caught in between two boulders.

Catching yourself, you briefly shout in pain.

"Y/n! Are you okay?" Sky yells, already preparing to climb back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's my ankle, I think it's broken!" You state through a pain-induced wince.

"Here, take my hand!" Sky orders, reaching toward you.

Grasping his hand, he pulls you up. Gritting your teeth, Sky doesn't let go of you until he accidentally slips, landing on his back. Covering your head with his arms, you grip his shoulders and hover over him.

"You alright?" He cautiously asks.

Cupping his cheeks, you giggle at what just happened. Gently holding your jaw, Sky starts to laugh with you. As your laughter comes to a close, you lean closer to him. Your lips meet Sky's chapped lips as you kiss him on the concrete sidewalk leading out to the wooden dock.

To him, the kiss feels wonderful, like something from heaven. As much as he didn't want to admit, Sky had been wanting to kiss you from the moment he met you. Now he had, and he couldn't be more happier. Parting, Sky strokes your cheek with his thumb as he travels your dimples.

"Y/n! Sky! Are you two okay? We heard a scream!" Your father shouts as he and your mother run down the dock.

"We're alright! I think Y/n broke her ankle." Sky explains as the two of you sit up.

"Here, let's take you to the hospital. Sky can help get Y/n in the car." Your mother explains, already searching for her car keys.

Offering his hand, Sky picks you up bridal style and he follows your parents to the car. Leaning against his shoulder, you knew this the best vacation you had in a long time.


End file.
